Hermione!
by Holz9364
Summary: Hermione is very happy and its freaking Harry and Ron out, they are about to demand answers when they come in the form of Severus Snape who accidentally "slips" Hermiones secret. DMHG


**Hermione?!**

"Harry, what the hell is up with Hermione?" Ron muttered to his best friend as the potions master turned the other way to shout at Neville.

Harry frowned, "What? So she never answered Snapes questions its not a big deal Ron." He chuckled, Ron was thinking about it too much, well he thought about Hermione in general too much.

"No big deal?! She answers every single question asked in every class Harry and shes _DOODLING_!" Ron exclaimed a little too loudly.

Harry groaned, Snape was heading their way with that cold look in his black eyes as usual, he eyed Ron curiously, "What seems to be the problem Mr Weasley?" He asked cooly.

Harry replied before Ron could say something that would make Hermione want to kill him, "Oh its nohing sir, Rons just analysing a situation too much,he has a tendency to do that."

Ron nodded, but glared at Harry at the same time. Snape looked slightly amused, but walked away. Harry frowned at Ron who only shrugged.

When Snape once again had his back turned Harry mouthed at Ron, "Doodling?"

Ron nodded looking as if he had just seen Voldemort tap dance into the room and kiss Snape. Harry bit his lip however, he wasn't worried like Ron was, but he knew that Hermione hadn't been acting like her usual bookworm self lately he had assumed it was just because she had a crush or something. Ginny had told him girls changed when they had crushes.

Luckily for Harry and Ron, Hermione wasn't at their table, if she had been she would have heard their conversation and they would both have had death threats by now. She had choosen to sit near the front of the class with Neville this year to help him pass NEWT level potions.

"Whats she doodling?" Harry asked in a whisper and Ron replied incredulously and once again a little too loudly, "Love hearts and flowers! Bloody hell Harry I thought tap-dancing spiders and green jelly were weird!"

Snape headed over once more, "Is there a problem Mr Weasley?" He drawled and once again Harry saved his friend, "Sir I believe there is, Ron is blabbering on about love hearts, flowers, tap dancing spiders and green jelly. Maybe you should send him to the Infirmary Wing."

Snape raised an eyebrow at Ron whose ears had turned red and who was glaring at Harry, "Well Mr Weasley, do try to keep your musings to yourself. We don't all want to know your deepest secrets, however… amusing some may find it."

Harry snickered as the thought of Ron standing on the desk and telling everyone he had a crush on Trelawny in his 3rd year crossed his mind and he then burst out laughing making Snape turn his glare on him, "Something funny Potter?"

Harry quickly shook his head and calmed himself, oh Ron was going to kill him after class today.

When the bell rang everyone sighed in relief that it was the end of double potions, who wouldn't be relieved, Hermione ran up to them and grinned, "Hello Harry, Ron." She greeted them cheerfully.

Harry smiled in return, when was Hermione ever _this_ happy? It confused him, but he held his tongue. Ron however did not.

"Okay Hermione. What is up with you? You are _ALWAYS_ happy these days and you let me off with everything! You have been offering to do my homework _and_ Harrys and for crying out loud you were drawing hearts and flowers on your notebook and not listening to Snape in Potions today!" Ron vented out very quickly, then took a deep breath and looked at Hermione who to both his surprise and Harrys was smiling.

"Yes I know, isn't it great to be happy all the time?" She asked cheerfully, then as an afterthought added, "Oh Harry, did you take notes today?"

Harry nodded warily, half expecting a lecture about how bad he was at taking notes, but she grinned, "Great! Can I borrow them?"

Harry opened his mouth to say she could, but Ron spoke first, "_YOU _didn't take notes in _POTIONS_? Hermione… Potions is your favourite class. Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

Hermione giggled and Ron gaped, "YOUR GIGGLING?!"

"Mr Weasley, you are causing quite a fuss. I must ask once again what the problem is." Snape said, appearing from the shadows.

For a moment Ron forgot who he was talking to, "Hermione is the problem! She doesn't answer questions or take notes and she wasn't even listening in Potions today and its her favourite class! AND she was DOODLING and GIGGLING!!"

Ron was staring at Hermione like he couldn't believe it was her and Snape looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh, "I don't think its anything you need to worry about Mr Weasley, love can do strange things to people."

"LOVE?!"

Snape was smirking now, "Oh Miss Granger hasn't told you about her little meetings with Draco Malfoy?"

Their jaws dropped and Hermiones grin was gone, she was now glaring at Snape with a passion, "Oops." He said smirking as he walked away.

"HERMIONE?!"

**THE END!**


End file.
